


Landscape

by Sidonie



Series: The King's Squire [18]
Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: M/M, Poetic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidonie/pseuds/Sidonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zahir explores Tortall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landscape

**Author's Note:**

> By this point in SMACKDOWN (a fic competition, see my fic "Proposal" for how this relates to the King's Squire series and why you can read the fics in it out of order) I felt comfortable enough with Jon and Zahir to write slash without building up to it. Hence this.

A pale expanse, the vast plains of Tortall, full of dips and hollows and dusky glens, intricate and forever. A dark forest, devoid of light but not of warmth, trees slipping by as insubstantial-soft as shadows. The clear, crystal blue of the lakes and rivers, liquid and cool, their color mirroring the summer sky, undisturbed in their serenity. Intangible but ever-present, the salt tang of the ocean and the earthen musk of soil and sun, wreathed with the faintest trace of a flower's sweetness.

Zahir trails lazy fingers down Jon's chest, tracing the map of the country he has come to love on his monarch's body. He sketches the outlines of mountain ranges and canyons, the lightest silhouettes of stony behemoths patterned on smooth, yielding skin.

When his knight-master's lake-sea-sky eyes flutter open, they lace their dark-light fingers together and Zahir shows his king something of the desert, the glory and extremity, the fierceness, the overwhelming, everlasting heat.


End file.
